You Give Love A Bad Name
by Vampiric Phantoms
Summary: ONE SHOT! Full summery inside. Title based on a Bon Jovi song. Before the events of OUATIM.


**A/N: **Here we are with all the dreaded disclaimers, but they must be done.

**Disclaimer for movie**— NOT MINE! If Sands was mine, you could bet I wouldn't be writing stories on him. I'd be doing something totally different. I'll let your imagination sour to what I mean. :D

**Disclaimer for song**—Yes the title is a song. The song is "You give Love A Bad Name" (obviously) and it's sung by Jon Bon Jovi. If you haven't heard it before I suggest you do. Lyrics will be posted at the end.

**Summary**—Why is Sands the way he is? Why did Ajedrez's betrayal hurt him more than he cares to admit? Most would say it was because she ripped his eyes out. That helped but that wasn't all of it. I have the real reason. Read and you'll know the reason as well.

* * *

**You Give Love A Bad Name**

"Is that you, honey?" Sands heard someone sneak in but he didn't think anything of it. It was more than likely Sagel wanting to surprise him. Sagel, his fiancé, he loved her more than anything. That's why he proposed to her a month ago. They were both agents of the Central Intelligence Agency. That's how the met. They were partnered together for a case and he got lost with her.

_They were in the France, the country of falling in love. And that's exactly what happened. He had worked up the courage to ask Sagel out to a fancy restaurant on their night off. And to his relief she had agreed. And did they have the time of their lives that night._

He got so lost in his flashback memory that he didn't even know what hit him, literally. By the time he knew what was happening he had some guy on top of him and his lip was bleeding. He was on his stomach, his arms were forcefully yanked behind his back and he had a gun pointed to his temple.

"What the…who the hell are you?" Sands was in shock but he was also very pissed. Just to say the least.

"Well, since you are going to die I guess I can tell you. I'm Erich and—oh you are going to love this part, I'm going to marry Sagel. Wish you could be there but you'll be a little occupied."

Sands was in complete shock now. How could the jackass on top of him marry Sagel? She was engaged to him, not that bastard.

"Prove it."

"Okay. She told me to tell you, Sheldon Jeffrey Sands, good-bye for her, so…good-bye."

And just as he was about to pull he trigger, ending one man's life with Sagel and starting his own, the unexpected happen. Sands violently jerked his body to the left, leaning all his weight on the right and picked his head up as fast and far as he could to escape the bullet. For the most part he did, all the bullet did was graze his forehead.

His sudden movement was so unexpected it chocked Erich, but only temporarily. He pulled the trigger again and this time it found some flesh. Sands left bicep to be exact. Sands would be damned is he went down without a fight, so he made a fast dash for his coffee table which held his gun. He reached for it and pulled his hand away just in time to escape a bullet in the hand.

Years of service to the CIA told him he would have to disarm and dismobilize his attacker. By the weight of his gun Sands knew he didn't have enough ammunition to do all that, so he made his decision. He would have to disarm him. It didn't matter if he demobilized his opponent if said person still has their weapon. So Sands cocked his gun and fired. Bulls-eye! The bullet dug deep into Erich's hand making him drop his gun.

Sands mentally weighed his gun again and he concluded he had one more shot. And he knew exactly how to use it. The question was how to get close enough. He didn't have to think for long. He soon got his chance and he jumped for it, literally.

Erich started to reach for his gun as did Sands. Luckily, Sands predicted the move before Erich attempted it, thus giving Sands the upper hand. Sands grabbed the gun with his left hand and shot Erich with his right, straight through thigh at point-blank range. Since it was at point-blank range, the bullet went straight through Erich's first thigh and into the other. And so Sands completed his task of disarming and dismobilizing.

Now Erich sat on Sands creamed color carpet panting. While he was sitting there Sands casually checked his gun as well as Erich's. It was true, Sands didn't have enough shots to shoot three times, and Erich and one more left. Now came Sands favorite part of his job…the interrogation.

"So, are you going to just come out and say it, or so you need a little help?" Sands said with one of his soon-to-be-famous smirks.

"What do you want to know?"

"Everything," replied Sands putting a lot of emphasis on that one word, "You aren't CIA, are you?"

"No."

"So how do you know my name?"

"I told you, Sagel sent me or are you deaf?"

Kneeling down to Erich's eye level Sands said, "Don't even think of crossing me. I may not be the biggest or buffest man, but put me in a room with a gun and a person I hate and I promise you the outcome will be to my liking…not yours. Okay? Now, why did she send you?"

"She told…she told me to kill you so we can get married. And so she can be the top agent."

"She hired a contract killer to kill me so she can be agent of the year?"

"I'm not a contract killer. I love her so I agreed."

"Uh huh. Well you've been a god little boy so I'll be nice and not let you suffer. So, good-bye." And with that Sands brought Erich's own gun to his head and pulled the trigger.

After several satisfying seconds, Sands noticed something, "Great, all that blood is going to be a bitch to get out!" For the time being Sands left it the blood and the body there. After all, what's the point in cleaning it all up when it's just going to get dirty again?

It wasn't until two and a half hours later that Sands' next victim came walking through the door. While coming in she mumbled to herself, "He better have killed him or I'll have to kill him."

"To late sugar butt. I beat you to it." With that Sands got up from his chair, and strutted across the living room to the woman he loathed. "Hello Christan."

"Sands! Thank God. The next door neighbor told me he heard gun shots. I feared the worst. I'm so glad you are alright." Sagel said in such a sympathetic voice whilst running towards him, trying to hug him. Sands pulled away from her and she gave him a 'what's-the-matter' look.

Don't even Christan. I bet you know all about the 'break in'. After all, you told him to kill me."

"Sands, how could you suggest such a thing? I love you. I don't love Erich."

Once again Sands smirked, "Right. I'd believe you except for the facts that I never said his name nor did I say why he was here. Tsk, tsk, you would think you would have learned from the CIA. But, since I'm in a forgiving mood, I'll let you be with him. Say hello for me, will you? Good-bye Christan Joanna Sagel."

Sagel looked into Sands eyes petrified, but her view soon darted to his hand. She saw him reach behind his back and grab a gun. And then he shot her, he shot her in the torso. She fell against the wall and slid down, blood spewing out of her newly acquired hole. Sands bent down to her and stared her straight in the eyes and he whispered,

"You give love a bad name." He shot her again, Right through the chest to make sure she died of a broken heart. Sands watched, with a satisfied grin, Sagel's eyes go wide, Her pupil's dilated, then shrunk. The irises started to change colors. They went from their piercing green, to a dull blue, gradually turning to a milky white. Then her eyes rolled to the back of her head and he spirit left her body.

That was it. The woman he had grown to love, the woman he let in and told everything, was gone. But he knew that wasn't the last time he'd see her. He didn't know how long it would be, but he would defiantly see her again. And he knew exactly where too…Hell.

* * *

**A/N2: **There it is. One of the main reasons Sands had to kill Ajedrez. This is why I think Sands is so wary of people. I hop you liked it. Please review. Please, I beg you. You don't know how long it took for me to write this.

Here are the lyrics I promised.

* * *

**Song—You Give Love A Bad Name**

**Artist—Jon Bon Jovi**

_An angel's smile is what you sell_

_You promise me heaven then put me through hell_

_Chains of love got a hold of me_

_When passions a prison you can't break free_

_Whoa, you're a loaded gun_

_Whoa, there's nowhere to run_

_No one can save me_

_The damage is done_

_Shot through the heart_

_And you're to blame_

_You give love a bad name_

_I play my part and you play your game_

_You give love a bad name_

_You paint your smile on your lips_

_Blood red nails on your fingertips_

_A school boy's dream, you act so shy_

_Your very first kiss was your first kiss good-bye_

_Whoa, you are a loaded gun_

_Whoa, there's nowhere to run_

_No one can save me _

_The damage is done_

_Shot through the heart_

_And you're to blame_

_You give love a bad name_

_I play my part and you play your game_

_You give love a bad name_

_You give love a bad name_


End file.
